Traditionally, telecommunications facilities have relied on a commercial power utility as their primary source for electrical power. The system used to do this includes a transformer and switchgear. Additionally, many facility's power systems include backup power sources to deliver power in the event the utility is unable temporarily to deliver power. This might happen in the case of a black-out or other disturbance in the commercial power grid. Many facilities employ a diesel generator and an array of batteries as their backup power sources. Operationally, if power from the commercial utility is lost, the diesel generator is activated to supply power to the facility. It takes time for the diesel generator to come on line, though. Because of this, the battery array provides power during the time it takes to switch from the utility source to the diesel generated source. If the generator also fails (e.g., if the generator breaks down or runs out of fuel), then the battery array is able to provide power for an additional (but limited) period of time.
The traditional devices used for these purposes are valve-regulated lead-acid (VRLA) batteries. These batteries have limitations. First, VRLA batteries produce harmful and corrosive gases. Thus, they require adequate ventilation. Ventilation is required by environmental protection agency (EPA) standards.
Second, these batteries take up too much space. So much so that users normally have to dedicate large areas in the plant, and perhaps even dedicate multiple rooms, just to house them.
Another problem with the conventional VRLA batteries is the burdensome maintenance required. Yet another problem with VRLA batteries is that they are not suitable for extreme cold or hot environments. To prolong the life expectancy of these batteries, a provider has to maintain them in a climate-controlled building or enclosure. This results in added heating and cooling costs.
The cost of local electrical utility service has risen dramatically in recent years so that the cost of local electrical utility power is now a large component of a facility's overall power expenses. Moreover, the increased number of digital components has caused the facility's power demands to increase. In addition, another factor that increases a facility's power expenses, the increased demand requires more and more batteries to provide an adequate amount of backup power for a reasonable period of time. Clearly, the component cost of the system increases when more batteries are required. Also, the greater number of batteries required has significantly increased the space required to house the system, which increases the spatial cost of the system.
To overcome the disadvantages of the conventional systems, the present invention encompasses a power system that provides reliable electrical power that is not primarily dependent on a commercial electrical utility and that does not employ an array of traditional VRLA batteries for bridging and backup purposes. The power system of the present system is more versatile, more ecologically friendly, is able to endure extreme temperatures, and its batteries require less space than the conventional battery systems do.